


Alec's Shirt

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec in that shirt tho, Alec's shirt, Hiatus fic, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Shadowhunters - Freeform, garrowbane, garrowood, malec fanfiction, maryse and luke, sexy alec, sexy malec, sexy shirt, sh season 3, shadowhunters spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Fic based off the spoiler/preview- from Harry's takeover. Alec Lightwood in THAT shirt.





	Alec's Shirt

So then I said to Luke why don’t you bring your…-”

Magnus stopped dead on the spot. He’d just left the bedroom after getting ready for their date night, Alec had gotten dressed while he was in the shower and Magnus had not expected to find this.

Alec had his back to him. He was pouring a second glass of red wine to give to Magnus but Magnus didn’t notice, he was too busy staring at Alec’s shirt. It was black, no surprises there, but it had an elegant pattern of diamonds. It looked like an expensive silk. Very un-Alec. Very Magnus.  
The most surprising thing about the shirt was that it was tight. Sinfully tight. It made Alec broad, really showed off his pecks and it made him look impossibly leaner. 

When Alec turned to hand him his wine glass the shirt clung to his tight chest and Magnus was having a hard time keeping his cool.

“Oh.” Was all he managed to say in his daze. His eyes refusing to see anything but Alec’s torso.

“Magnus?” Alec said a little confused, his arm extended with the wine glass. “Are you… is everything okay?” He waved the glass under Magnus nose as though he’d never seen Magnus ignore a drink before.

“Just- yes- I’m fine.” He blinked rapidly coming back to the room “just remind me so send Isabelle some flowers.”

Magnus took the wine from Alec who now took his turn to be confused “okay, but why?”

“I assume I have her to thank for this.” He reached out and touched the beautiful material, fingers sliding down the arm and inspecting the cuff. 

“Actually, no.” Alec said setting his own glass down on the side. 

“You picked this yourself?” Magnus said his eyebrows shooting into his hairline

Alec looked mildly offended “hey, I have taste… sometimes.” 

Magnus set his wine down too, untouched. He moved a little closer to his goal.  
“And…” Alec added “didn’t you once say you loved me despite my lack of fashion sense?”

“I think you’ve been holding out on me Mr Lightwood.” Magnus purred as he slipped his arms around Alec’s waist. 

Alec shivered a little as Magnus pulled him closer. “Is that so, Mr Bane?”

“Let me just…” Magnus unbuttoned the top two buttons, his mouth attaching to Alec’s throat immediately.

Alec groaned and leaned into his lips, his own hands gripping Magnus’s upper arms. 

Magnus kissed his way up Alec’s jaw until they found his lips. 

“Maybe we should cancel?” Alec said between kisses 

Magnus moaned. He’d like nothing more. “If only Lucian and his date weren’t arriving shortly.” He kissed Alec quickly again. “Besides, we can’t let this new look go to waste.”   
His eyes raked hungrily over Alec’s body again.   
“Like what you see?” Alec smirked and Magnus was very turned on by this new confident attitude Alec was displaying.   
“You have no idea.” Magnus said lowly.

He was saved by the door. A loud rap making them straighten themselves up.  
“That’s Luke.” Magnus said “and his new Lady friend. I’ll get more glasses.”

Alec walked to the door.

“Mother!” Alec said in utter surprise as he swung the door open “what are you… oh. Oh.”

“Alec.” Maryse said in reply. She looked a little flushed “don’t you look handsome.”

Luke cleared his throat. 

“Alec. Good to see see you, as always.” He extended his hand 

Alec took it his eyes wide “by the angel.” Was all he managed to say.

“Well aren’t you inviting our guests in?” Magnus’ voice came from across the loft. His footsteps getting closer.

“Maryse!” Magnus said in utter surprise to see his mother in law (of sorts) standing in his door way with his friend. “And Luke.” He glanced at his boyfriend who also looked as stunned “Luke and Maryse.” He repeated again.

“We brought you this.” Luke said holding out a bottle and Magnus took it without seeing.

“Luke and Maryse.” Magnus repeated once more, he then seemed to come back to himself. “Wonderful. Thank you” he shoved the bottle into Alec’s arms.

“Let me take your coat.” Magnus said to Alec’s mother. 

“Thank you, Magnus” she replied.

“Shall we?” Magnus pointed to wards the seating area. All thoughts of Alec’s new shirt forgotten.


End file.
